An Unthinkable Love Triangle
by Shaydie.Love
Summary: Fred loves Hermione, Ron likes Hermione, Hermione doesn't like Ron, she won't agree with her feelings for Fred and what happens when Draco Malfoy enters the picture?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello dear readers! This is my 1st fanfic for over 2 years and is a promo for a fanfic :3 so please be nice ^.^" If I get any rude or inappropriate reviews, they will be ignored or in bad cases, deleted. So please enjoy and let me know if I should continue or just let me know what you think of it :) Fred/Hermione/Draco**

OoOoO oOoOoOo OoOoO oOoOoOo OoOoO oOoOoOo

Hermione has been at the burrow for about a week now, as she decided to spend the last month of summer break with her favorite wizard family and two best friends Ron Weasley and the one and only Harry Potter. They have been a tight trio since their 1st year at Hogwarts, a school for wizards and witches. This will be their 4th year, as they are all excited. Hermione has been spending this nice summer day reading (of course) under a nice shady tree.

But her peaceful day was about to get quite interrupted. Hermione was so indulged in her book she didn't take any notice as a tall, red headed prankster walked up to her.

"You're always stuck in some book Granger, don't you ever get, well, bored of it?" Hermione jumped, taken aback by the tall bloke leaning against the tree she was under. She gave an aggravated sigh. The smile on the ginger in front of her left his lips.

"No, Fred, I love to read, to find new and interesting things I have yet to learn", Fred looked at her quizzically.

"How do you always know the difference between me and George? Even mum gets it wrong at times", Hermione smiled a little, somewhat too smugly for Fred's liking. He raised an eyebrow at her slightly. "Care to answer my question?"

"Nope, it's for me to know, and for you maybe to find out some day." She got up, smoothing out her shirt, Fred noticing how she fit into its curves better than she used to. He was watching her hands, moving from her growing chest to her small, tight stomach, to her nice round arse. She felt his stare and started to blush slightly, "Sooo.. Why did you come out here anyways, you've been with your brother all break from what I've heard" Hermione asked Fred, avoiding his eyes, wondering why she was blushing so badly just because of Fred. She decided, after a minute of thinking, that it must just be the heat, she must've spent a little too much time outside.

"Oh! Uh, mum wanted me to come and fetch you, it's time to eat. You missed lunch so she said she doesn't want you to miss dinner too." She gaped at him for a moment. "I missed lunch already? I hadn't thought I'd been out here that long.." Fred looked down at the pile of books on the ground, some at least twice the size of his textbooks. She followed his eyes and, looking at the books, decided she must of been out there for about 4 to 6 hours already.

"I see..well alright, lets go back then." Hermione said, moving to start picking up her books. But before she even grab the 1st one, they were all grabbed, Fred holding them all he said he would gladly carry them for her and after much protest, Hermione gave up and they walked back to the house, where the others were all waiting for them so they could all dig in to the delicious meal Mrs. Weasley had spent the last couple hours making.

"So Mione, ave fun readin' awal day?" Ron asked, through a mouth full of mashed potatoes. Hermione glared at him for a moment, knowing he fully knew her feelings about his table manners. She looked at Harry and with his smile and sorry shrug, she got over it and decided to answer.

"Why yes, I did. I've already done a quick read through of two of our text books this yea-" "bloody hell Mione, we just went to get our books yesterday," Hermione glared a little more at her friend, opening her mouth about to chew him out about how rude it is to interrupt people while they'll talking, but she was beaten to it.

"Ron, why do you have to act like such a git, specially when it comes to girls," Fred started, and George, being his twin, had to join in. "Of course he does dear brother of mine, he has no idea how to act around girls," George and Fred exchanged sly grins. Fred and George knew that their little brother Ronald, fancied his bookworm friend Hermione Granger, and they loved to poke fun at him. They fought back laughs while noticing Ron's face get a beet red.

Only, George didn't know that he had two brothers who fancied this little brunette. Fred had finally come to terms with his feelings for Hermione the past summer. They had all been spending a great day at the beach, all of them but Fred, who had hurt his arm playing quiddtich with George, Ron, and Harry. Only because of the bandages, Fred had to sit out of swimming. He sighed, watching George throw Ron under water when he noticed Hermione. She was, unsurprisingly, reading under an umbrella. He decided poking fun at her was probably more fun than sitting watching his family in the water.

"Ey Granger, why aren't you swimming? Don't want to get your book that's glued to your hands wet?" Fred laughed a little, plopping down next to the bushy haired girl. He stopped laughing when he saw her recoil from him slightly, looking quite downhearted. "Hey, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or nothing, I'm sorry Granger.." Fred sat there a moment, debating whether or not he should go back and sit alone, thus not to further more offend the beauty in front of him. '_WAIT.. beauty?'_ he thought. He looked at Hermione and sure enough, he had to fight having his breathe taken away slightly. Sure, she wasn't a damn sexy girl, but Fred found the her.. what's the word.. '_perfect' _his mind finished for him.

The way her hair curled, her pale smooth skin, her small puckered lips, he even noticed her emerald greem eyes, hidden under those long eyelashes. _'And she's not even wearing makeup?' _she sighed, taking him out of his semi trance.

"No, Fred. I don't swim because..well.. i don't know how..."

Fred looked at her dumbfounded. "Out of everything in this world, you don't know how to swim?" She hid her face behind her book, Fred still looking at her. He had to stop his eyes when he noticed she was in a bikini top and some denim short shorts._ 'Bloody hell, when did bookworm Granger grow such perfect tits, or that figure?' _he asked himself. She looked slight;y hurt from his response and he panicked slightly. "I mean, um, it's not that big a deal I swear.." Thus they had a big emotional talk about why Hermione can't swim, every once and awhile, Fred sneaking peaks down at her perky mounds.

Bringing us back to the present, everyone was in their rooms now, getting ready to go to bed. Hermione was in Ginny's room, laying in her bed. As she listened to Ginny fall asleep, she lied awake, thinking of her best girl friend's older brother. Yet, to even her own amazement, it wasn't Ron on her mind, it was Fred. _'Oh bloody hell, of all people to grow a crush over. he would never want a silly little bookworm like me.. he can any, prettier, funner girl than her...' _Hermione sighed at this thought _'hopefully it will go away soon' _thus she tossed in bed, trying to pry the tall, red headed twin out of her mind.

All the while, Fred was laying in bed, with his normal, hurtful thoughts. _'She'll never feel the same as me..' 'she thinks I'm a goof, a screw up prankster' 'she's probably got feelins for little Ronnie'_ oh how Ron made him mad, he has no idea how great he has it! Constantly next to her, able to hold her when she's upset, having her trust to tell him anything..._ 'She'll never love me.. I just hope she can be happy..even thought I highly doubt it will be with me..' _and with these sad, sad thoughts, Fred slipped into sleep, where at least in his dreams, he can hold the girl of his dreams.

Hermione awoke with a warm, strange feeling below her bellybutton. She had had a strange dream, one that as it came all back to her, her face grew hotter and redder every moment. _'Since when have I had THOSE kind of dreams...?' _In all of her confusion, she didn't notice Ginny, looking at her while trying to conceal a giggling fit. "So, who was THAT all about?" Hermione shot a surprised glance at her. "What?" she tried to play dumb. Ginny gave her an 'I know' kind of look. "Mione you were moaning slightly for the like past hour. Now I want details lady." Ginny smiled, sitting up on her bed cross legged. "Ok, well.. it started like this..."

_** Hermione awoke to find herself, not in her own bed but a very soft, luscious bed in the middle of a room filled with candles. She looked around lazily, wondering how she had got here. "Oh, so you're finally awake my love. That's wonderful," Hermione jumped slightly, recognizing the male voice from behind her. She looked in the middle of the bedroom to see none other than-**_

"FRED? AS IN MY BROTHER FRED?" Ginny gasped, shocked by this information. "Yes, now do you still want me to continue?" Hermione asked the little redhead, laying on the bed with a pillow over her face. "Oh yes, I want to hear this one" she replied with giggles.

_**None other than Fred Weasley. He was wearing nothing but a pair of pajama pants. Hermione could see his toned, slender, slightly freckled chest. She blushed as she noticed a very, well, large bulge in his pants. She tried to look away, but this just earned her a laugh from the man in front of her. "You're so cute Hermione," she was surprised to hear him call her by name, not by her last name. The words shot an bolt of electricity through her body, making her shiver. He smirked. "Why so shy, huh?" She heard footsteps grow closer to herself on the bed.**_

_** She stood up, looking to see him right in front of her. She meant to speak but the words escaped her as Fred gently grabbed her by the face, "You're so beautiful.." and with that, he kissed her. Hermione's eyes were wide, but after a moment to adjust, she relaxed as Fred felt her melt into his arms, he had to fight a smirk back. **_

_** Fred slid his finger tips down Hermione's sides, her finally noticing she was wearing nothing but some lace black panties and a matching bra. His finger tips made her tremble, as she felt his growing bulge pushing against her inner put a warm, new feeling in her lower stomach. Fred deepened the kiss, licking her lips till being able to slide his tongue in her mouth. This earned a moan from Hermione, never had being touched this way, she was being overwhelmed. She gasped as his mouth left her own and left a trail down her neck slowly, down to her breasts. Fred only stopped ravishing her for a short moment, just long enough to get rid of her pesky bra. Taking a nipple into his mouth, Hermione shivered, tangling her fingers into his hair. She let out a slight yelp as he threw her back onto the bed. He moved back up to her neck and to add on to all the sensations Hermione was feeling, he slid a finger over her soaked panties. **_

_** As this had made her arch her back, he quickly slid in one finger, making Hermione moan loudly as he slowly moved his finger and played with her bundle of nerves with his thumb. He moved his finger faster, adding another in and Hermione moaned louder, scratching at pulling at Fred's hair, not knowing why but she wanted more. "Fred.. more," she was able to get those two words out before Fred gladly saw to her request. He crawled on top of Hermione, making her look up at him. She watched as he pulled his pants all the way off, she gasped silently as she saw his large member, right abover her open legs. Seeing it made her quiver all the more, waiting for what was to come. Then- **_"OK, I HEARD ENOUGH!" Ginny said, laughing uncontrollably. Hermione threw a pillow at her, smiling slightly. "I promise Mione, i won't tell," Ginny said giggling. "Thank you." the rest of the day was normal.

**3 weeks later:**

It was the day before they all left for Hogwarts, as Hermione and Ginny watched as Ron, Harry, George, and Fred were playing Quidditch out in the fields. George and Fred were winning against Harry and Ron. Ginny being a semi cheerleader for her crush and brother, while Hermione was cheering for the twins. The game was going closely, and ended as Harry won the game, making both twins, though smiling, swear a little under their breathe. "Hey Ron, can you take me up? Pleaaaaaase? Or maybe Harry?" Ginny asked, doing the puppy eyes. To her pleasure, Harry offered to. So they were flying around while George and Ron were throwing one of the Quaffles at each other. Hermione was under a tree, in the shade, watching them all.

"So, Granger, why don't you get on my broom?" Fred grinned, picking at Hermione being one of his and his brother's hobby. Hermione looked at him like he was crazy. "Yeah, cause we all know I'd do that." Fred faked a pout. "Aw, come on Granger," she sighed "I won't pull any tricks I promise." She looked at him for a minute then sighing again, got up from the ground. "Oh, alright. What harm could it do?" Fred grinned, scooting back on his stick, lowering it so she could get onto it. Being slightly scared, Hermione threw one leg over it, pressing back against Fred, trying to be brave.

Shooting up into the air slowly, Fred tried to steady the broom as much as he could. He sighed happily as her hair flew by his face, he could smell her shampoo. Ron noticed this too. He scowled as he saw Hermione cuddled up in front of Fred. Why would she let him take her up? She never lets him or Harry do it. He got more irritated while seeing Hermione laugh with Fred. He got so irritated he threw the Quaffle at George as hard as he could. It spun, passing right by George's head. He had to make a spin just to dodge it. "Whoa dude, what the bloody hell?" George asked, ticked off that he almost fell off his broom.

Ginny screamed as they all heard Fred yell the term "FUCK, Hermione no!" Ron, George and Harry all spun around to see Hermione falling down to the ground and Fred flying fast to try to catch her. Fred sped faster as he watched Hermione plummet faster and faster just out of his reach, his eyes filling with tears, not just because of the fact of all the wind, but also because of how terrified he was becoming as the ground grew closer and closer. He was just shy of her finger tips when he heard Ginny scream again, he almost wondered why when it all went black.

Fred heard voices, sounded like George and Ginny, they seem to be freaking out. _'I wonder why?'_ "Hey.. why are you guys being so loud? And -UGH- why does my head hurt so-" Fred's eyes went wide. "Granger! How is Granger?" Fred jumped up, his head pounding. They all looked at him sadly, then he followed their eyes to Hermione on the ground, unconscious. George was picking her up. Fred started to shake with anger. "She should be fi-" George was interrupted by the sound of Fred punching Ron straight in the face. "WHAT. THE. HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" "It's not like I meant to hit Mione, it was an accident!" "Why did you get so upset all of a sudden?" George asked, starting to walk back to the burrow holding Hermione, Ron growing redder and redder by the moment.

**4 Hours Later:**

Hermione woke up to find herself in Ginny's room once again. With a sore shoulder, a busted lip and winced, when she tried to move her right ankle. She got up to find it dark out, so she tried to get up. Then changed into her pajamas, choosing that they are way more comfortable than her skinny jeans and her t shirt. She changed into some fuzzy pj shorts and a tight soft tank top. She started to walk down stairs towards the kitchen when she ran into the prankster twins. "Hermione!" "Granger!" they said at once. "Are you ok?" With a small, pained smile, she nodded. Fred was looking at her outfit and tried hard not to stare. "You should go down and tell mum you're awake. She's still yelling at her itle Ronnikins heheh" George said, point to the noise coming from the lower level of the house. She went down to find Mrs. Weasley in the kitchen, pots and pans moving and cooking by themselves. "Hello Molly, Ron" Hermione said weakly as her stomach growled. "When is dinner?" Mrs. Weasley spun around "Hermione! How good it is to see you up and around my child" she walked over, hugging Hermione. "I'm fine, just a twisted ankle and a busted lip." "Oh you poor dear, ill fix that" Molly pulled out her want, swirling it around near Hermione's ankle. She turned it and sighed with content when there was no pain. "As for your lip, I could find a small spell for it but it's so small I think it'd be fine if we just left it alone." Hermione nodded, seeing as it didn't really hurt at all. They all hurried to eat dinner in order to finish packing for the next day. To make sure they don't forget anything this time.

oOoOo OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO

**So that's it! There's the 1st chapter :) Please tell me what you think, I will have the next chapter up soon. R&R please! :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry it took so long D: I had to do some serious work to bring up grades and I volunteered for a week of being a counselor :) it was so much fun, but no electronics allowed. Okay, soooo I decided to keep writing this story due to the fact of reviews and my friend Eli keeps nagging me lol and I got a couple pointers for the story, which I gladly accept. So here's chapter 2 :) enjoy and tell me what you think! :D**

OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO

Hermione awoke to hear rushing around and loud voices coming from downstairs. She looked to the clock to see she had overslept for almost 2 hours. She jumped up and was just about ready to throw everything in her trunk, when she saw it was already packed for her.

She saw a note on the edge of her bed, she grabbed it recognizing Ron's handwriting.

_"I'm sorry for hitting you Hermione, I really didn't mean to. I was angry and threw the ball at George, not you. I hope you enjoyed your extra sleep, I already packed for you._

Sorry Again,

_ Ron__**"**_

Hermione smiled slightly.

_'That was nice of him, I guess,'_ she got up to change, packing away her pajamas. She put on a little make up and her favorite vanilla perfume, feeling kind of girly. She chose a tight, somewhat low cut T shirt and her favorite comfy skinny jeans. She threw on her converse after putting some magic sleeker that Ginny had given her for her last birthday, in her hair.

She looked in Ginny's mirror and smiled, she had no idea why she felt like dressing up that day.

**Elsewhere in Malfoy's Mansion:**

Draco Malfoy woke up with a scowl on his face. He would soon forced onto a train, full of idiotic people, then have to stay at stupid Hogwarts for almost a year. Again.

_'And worst of it,' _he thought, _'would be seeing _**_her _**_again.'_

Draco punched his wall, thinking of her beautiful, sweet eyes. How they looked at him only with disgust and hatred.

"Filthy mudblood... why should I care.." Draco spoke aloud to the silent room. He looked around, so plain, it doesn't even look like a child's room. No pictures of his family, nothing that brings him wonderful memories from the past.

Only blank, cold space. Portraits of his father, mother and he, no real smile in any of them. He sighed. He wasn't wanted here and he knew it. All that mattered to his father was bloodline and power. He would never be allowed to be with her. _'bloody hell he'd probably kill her if he found out..' _his heart sank with the thought. He leaned his forehead on his wall, depressingly.

_'How could I let myself fall for a filthy, no good fucking mudblood!' _he fought back tears at the thought of when he 1st realized his feelings were no longer hatred.

**_Draco had been walking down to the Great Hall for some early breakfast. He was quite cheerful at the fact his annoying enemies, Potter and the weasel were not going to be there. He walked in to see only 4 or 5 other students at his table. After all it was 6am on a Saturday morning. _**

_**He looked across the giant room as he sat, to see none other than an annoying Gryffindor girl,with big brown bushy hair. It was none other than Hermione Granger. **_

_**'Filthy mudblood,' he thought. Maybe he should go over and greet her, he thought with a smirk. So he got up and wondered over, she being so engrossed in a book that she didn't even notice his present till he leaned right next to her and whispered in her ear **_

_**"Hello, Granger. I'm amazed you haven't read every book in this school yet," she jumped, startled and turned quickly to see his smirking face. **_

_**She instantly glared,**_

_** "Malfoy. What do you want?" **_

**_He showed a face of mock hurt, _**

**_"Aw, little mudblood doesn't want to see me?" he __had to force back a laugh as her face scowled at him more. _**

**_"I'll as you again, what do you want Malfoy?" she asked. He thought about it for a moment for a good comeback but then thought of his low grade in Transfiguration class.  
><em>_  
>He thought about it for a moment if it was worth asking, knowing her answer before he even asked. He sighed, decided to try anyways. <em>**

**_"I uh.. needed to ask you a question.." she raised her eyebrow at him, waiting. He was silent for a moment, considering what would happen if people found out he was hanging out with Granger. _**

"_**Well.. um.. can you..help me with my Transfiguration notes and work?" he asked quickly, avoiding her suspicious look. **_

_**"I'd only need around three meetings, just to help me catch up to our classes.." Draco looked away, taken aback that he was opening up at all to this mudblood 'what's wrong with me..'**_

Hermione looked at him with a blank stair that burned him deeply. _'Would she just answer?'_

**_OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO oOoOo OoOoO_**

**I'm sorry it took so long :( I've been so busy . I'll definatly upload the 3rd chapter sooner, please r&r :) lemme know what you think, thanks! See ya next time! **


End file.
